Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Terahertz technology for detection, to and more particularly to a terahertz endoscope suitable for intestinal tract lesion inspection and inspection method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
In medical testing, the earlier the lesion is found, the lower difficulty and the less costly it is to cure. For example, cancer, early detection and timely treatment are important for curing cancer and preventing some diseases from developing into cancer. Medical endoscope plays an important role in clinical testing, which is mainly used for the detection of early lesions in the intestine. The endoscope can pass through the natural orifice or a small incision of an organism to enter into the body of the test object and find the lesions which cannot be displayed by the X-ray, so as to achieve the objects of early detection, early detection, early control and early treatment.
The conventional medical endoscopes for detecting intestinal tract lesions are mainly based on optical or acoustic imaging methods to obtain optical image information or acoustic image information in the intestine. Although the optical imaging based method can clearly obtain the external morphology of the intestinal inner wall, only some obvious surface lesions can be detected with low sensitivity. Although the method based on acoustic imaging can image the intestinal subwall tissue, but tiny lesions it cannot be screened out and the image resolution is low, too. Therefore, the development of a new type of endoscope for intestinal lesions timely and accurate detection is of great significance.
Terahertz radiation refers to a band of electromagnetic wave ranging from 0.1 THz to 10 THz which is in the transition from macro-electronics to micro-photonics and has many unique advantages. Terahertz radiation has low photon energy and is sensitive to water. The transitions between the vibrational levels and the transitions between rotational energies of many biological macromolecules lie in the terahertz region, and the diseased cells are metabolized more vigorously and contain more free water, so terahertz detection-based method has great potential in medical testing.